1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product for being executed on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copy machine, a multifunction peripheral or the like, which is installed in an office is known in the art. The image forming apparatus may be shared by a plurality of users.
Such the image forming apparatus which allows another user to login to the image forming apparatus while a login state of a login user is continued has a problem such as an improper use by the other user and management of amount of usage. To request the login operation again after the login user logs out may prevent the problem such as the improper use. However, this needs to perform an operation for returning the login user every time, and may be troublesome sometimes.